


Childhood-friend-au

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu was once a delinquent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood-friend-au

"You are late." Sunggyu remarks dryly, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Woohyun walks into his room, immediately getting rid of his dirty shirt. 

"You were fighting again? How many times do I have to tell you not to get into those stupid fights?" Sunggyu observes Woohyun's exposed torso, counting the bruises he finds. 

He counts six. 

That moron got hurt unnecessarily, again.

"It's not as if I'm doing it on purpose. Those assholes just come up to me, looking for a fight." Woohyun turns around, staring down at Sunggyu. "It's not like I can just give up on everything like you, and start anew. Take those fake glasses off already." He accuses. 

"Why, that hurt. I didn't give up anything. I just decided to stop getting into fights and live my life like a good boy." 

"Good boy." Woohyun snorts in distaste. 

As if Sunggyu could ever be a good boy. The other lived his life getting into fights and beating other's up. He was a delinquent of the finest kind, no one coming close to him. 

Not in behaviour, neither in strength. 

Being childhood friends, Woohyun had looked up to Sunggyu and admired the other. 

He loved watching Sunggyu swing his fist, win the fight. 

Sunggyu was incredible. 

But for some stupid reason, Woohyun refused to see, Sunggyu changed upon entering high school. He even joined the discipline committee.

It's as if he never even hit anyone or screwed around in school. He suddenly became a perfect student, never getting into fights again, wearing those fake glasses, being the perfect nerd. 

Woohyun hates it. 

"Go be a good boy somewhere else! Get out." 

"So mean! What happened to the little Woohyun, who admired my every move, chasing me and screaming 'Hyung! Hyung!'?"

"The boy grew up to see you fail in life." Woohyun states, walking up to Sunggyu who is sitting on his bed, gripping his wrist. 

He easily pulls Sunggyu along, pushing him out of his room.

The Sunggyu he knew, could have easily stopped him and beat the crap out of him. Only the thought riles Woohyun up, fueling his anger. "Don't come into my room again!" He yells at the other before slamming the door shut. 

Sunggyu stands in front of the door, sighing. 

Woohyun is a real idiot. 

Why the hell does Woohyun think, he stopped getting into fights? It's not like he just had a change of heart. 

Or maybe he had? 

Is falling for his frail childhood friend, counted as a change of heart?

Only that Woohyun isn't frail anymore. The boy grew up to be strong, not as strong as he is but strong enough to play along. 

Sunggyu sighs again, taking the fake glasses off. 

"You want to play, Nam Woohyun? Then let's play." A mischievous grin appears on Sunggyu's face. 

Oh this would be so much fun. He had actually missed this. 

***

Sunggyu appears in class exactly when the clock hits eight, taking a seat. 

He ignores the glances and whispers, counting down from ten. 

Just as he reaches one, the door to the classroom opens again, revealing his dirty childhood friend. 

Woohyun either tripped on his way to school or he had yet another fight. 

Since the teacher still isn't here, he stands up, making his way towards Woohyun, who didn't see him yet. The boy is much too busy fixing his shirt. 

"Those idiots got me good." Woohyun whispers, patting the dirt of his uniform. 

His actions come to an abrupt stop as a a hand grabs his wrist, forcing a halt. 

Who the hell? 

Woohyun looks up, ready to give the person hell, only lose his train of thoughts as he stares into Sunggyu's eyes. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Nam Woohyun, come to the discipline committee after school. I think it's time you get a proper scolding." Sunggyu leans in, whispering into his ear. Sunggyu is still holding onto Woohyun's hand, the force making Woohyun feel so weak. 

"W-what?" Woohyun asks, still not out of it. 

This is the Sunggyu he knew. The Sunggyu without fake glasses, hair styled up, tie gone, exposing his collar. Same air around him, from a year ago, threatening to harm whoever comes close. 

The Sunggyu he spent his whole childhood admiring. 

Woohyun does a double take as he tries to understand what's happening. But Sunggyu doesn't wait until he is out of his daze, already having taken a seat again, since the teacher walked in.

"Stand up. Greet." Sunggyu leads, everyone following along, while Woohyun is too busy going to his seat. 

The teacher spends a few seconds, trying to remember exactly who the boy is, who lead the greetings. Has Kim Sunggyu always looked like that? 

***

As soon as the bell rings, Sunggyu stands in front of Woohyun's desk. 

"You are coming along." He commands, not even looking at the younger, as he leans against his table. 

"Hyung?" Woohyun looks up, trying to understand exactly what's happening today. Why the sudden change? Does he dare hope that Sunggyu is back? 

The look of admiration on Woohyun's face tells Sunggyu exactly what the younger is thinking. He sighs. "I'm not going back to my old days. It's not happening so stop dreaming." He deadpans, walking ahead and expecting Woohyun to follow along. 

And Woohyun indeed does so, right behind Sunggyu. "Then why the sudden change in appearance? Where are your good boy glasses?" 

"They are more of a hassle than anything. And I have always hated ties, they are way too restricting. And since I'm in the discipline committee, I figured that looking threatening isn't too bad. It makes my work easier." He explains, brushing his hand through his hair, keeping the strands out of his face.

Everything falls on deaf ears, as Woohyun only sees his old image in him. "Hyung! Remember when you beat that blond guy? He is back and looking for you. You should show him, who has the say!" Woohyun almost beams. 

Sunggyu hates to destroy the younger's fantasies but he won't go back. 

As soon as they reach the room, Sunggyu pulls Woohyun in, locking the door. 

"Nam Woohyun, you have repeatedly taken part in fights withing and outside of school. As part of the discipline committee, I have no other choice but to warn you. If this happens another time, I see the need to discipline you."

"What the hell! Hyung!" 

"Don't start with me. Woohyun, wake up. You can't live your life fighting! You are almost an adult, behave like one. This will only ruin your future." 

"I don't care! Get out of my way!" Woohyun's demeanour changes, seeing that Sunggyu didn't intend to go back to his old ways.

He walks towards the door, almost unlocking it, when he suddenly gets pushed, his back meeting the door in seconds. 

The force is so strong that he has to take a second to catch his breath. 

"Woohyun, I think you don't understand. I don't want you getting into those fights again." Sunggyu whispers, voice laced with threats. 

His fingers find Woohyun's shirt, taking a button between them and pushing it through the buttonhole, until Woohyun's collar is out of view. 

Woohyun is not able to do anything, any wrong move and Sunggyu's fist may find his face. 

The thrill is real, excitement building up.

"That doesn't concern you!" He gives back. 

"Oh, I think it does." Sunggyu leans in, hand placed on the door, next to Woohyun's face as he comes eyes to eyes with Woohyun. "I didn't give up those fights so that you could go around and screw yourself." His nose is almost touching Woohyun's, his breath hitting Woohyun's face. 

"What?" Woohyun questions, heart suddenly picking up in peace. Why does he suddenly feels this desire to flee Sunggyu.

"I think you don't understand. I stopped fighting because we grew out of that age, yes. But the main reason for my actions were..." Sunggyu titles Woohyun's head up, stopping Woohyun's attempt to get away. "I didn't want you to get involved into my idiotic fights. I would never be able to forgive myself, if you got hurt because of me." 

"That's not ture! I'm strong. Stronger than you!" Woohyun denies, holding Sunggyu's hand to push it down but failing miserably. 

Sunggyu chuckles, Woohyun has always been so adorable. "I don't think so. You can't even push me away." 

"Why do you even care, if I get hurt? Don't take me as an excuse for your actions!" Woohyun struggles in Sunggyu's hold but one push from Sunggyu brings his back right back against the wall.

"If course I care. After all," Sunggyu stops for a moment, waiting for Woohyun to look him into the eyes. "After all, you are my precious childhood friend." Sunggyu smiles, his eyes disappearing. 

And then he leans in, stealing a kiss from the younger, immediately causing Woohyun to flush red. "And the person I love."

Sunggyu backs away, giving the dazed boy, who stopped struggling, some space. 

He chuckles as he watches Woohyun stare at him. "So don't forget, another fight and I see myself with no other choice but to stick to your side." 

"What?" Woohyun's heart can't seem to calm down, beating so loud that he didn't hear Sunggyu's words.

"So please get into another fight, Love."

Oh, that sweet smile on Sunggyu's face as he leaves the room. How long did he wait for this opportunity? Way too long. 

Now its up to Woohyun whatever he will accept the confession or run away. 

Woohyun though, is too busy trying not to fall, as his knees grow weak, his heart swelling with a feeling he can't understand, as of now.


End file.
